Buenos Diaz
by OwTheEdge
Summary: AU. 30 year old Echo Creek Guidance counselor and Karate Sensei Marco Diaz lived a normal life. That is, until a new challenge approached him in the form of a hyperactive teen princess of another dimension. From then on, Marco's normal life became anything but. Cover art by Judacris/dm29.
1. Buenos Dias

The rays of the early morning sun crept its way into Marco's room. It bathed him in its warmth and coaxed him awake. Simultaneously, his alarm clock sprung to life and played out its deafening buzz. He grunted and fluttered his eyes as he wiped the last vestiges of sleep off his face. Every morning felt the same. The routine hasn't changed a single bit since his student days in Echo Creek Academy sixteen years ago.

Now he was its counselor. Resigned to dealing with matters of student scheduling, psychological help, and determining futures, every Monday through Friday. On weekends, he takes Sensei Brantley's place, teaching Karate at the Strip Mall Dojo.

But recently, things have gotten very different. A bit weirder and wilder. His once normal life of guiding and helping the youth was shaken, stirred, and thrown across the room ever since a certain someone dropped into his life. A certain young princess from an outside dimension known as Mewni.

And that very same princess laid in bed with him. Specifically, atop his body as his broad and hardy pectorals served as her pillow and her knee-length blonde hair were their second blanket. At this point, he would have already gotten up and commenced his lenghthy stretches followed by some push ups, sit ups, and squats.

But since she came into his life, a new daily challenge presented itself. Getting the young girl to free him from the confines of her strong grip and his bed.

Marco wouldn't lie. The sight of her heart-painted cheek smushed against his chest and the sound of her soft snores has always been adorable. She was like a sleeping kitten that he didn't want to disturb. However, their duties at school were calling out to them and they needed to answer them posthaste.

"Star." Marco quietly called out, poking her chubby little cheek. "C'mon, we gotta get up."

"Hrrmnrrrm" She mumbled, batting his hand away as her body shifted to one side. "Jrst... frve mrre minutes, Mrrco.."

"No Star, no 'five more minutes'" Marco chided, resorting to shaking her awake. "C'mon, up and at 'em."

Star's eyes fluttered rapidly until a half-lidded gaze landed on the stern face of her human bed. She yawned as her arms stretched for the ceiling. Then she flashed a small smile his way.

"Hrrm... fiiine..."

Star lazily drooped off of Marco's body and onto the mattress, burying herself deeper into the bed sheets to squeeze as much sleep as she can before she'd be forced out of bed. Pushing the blanket aside, the man then approached his window. He parted his curtains wide to let the light of day pour into the rest of the room as he was greeted by his bright, awakened neighborhood.

He began his morning exercise, stretching his limbs and muscles to looser states to prepare for the following workout. As he basked in the warm glow of daylight, Star couldn't help but stare at him, anticipating those few moments where his pajama top would lift and her lustful gaze could feed on what little muscular morsel it could scrounge.

After about ten or so minutes, Marco made his way to the bathroom for a shower. With a squeaky turn of the knob, the shower head sprung to life as a hot torrent fell upon the man's bare form. He soon found himself boxed in a dense cloud of steam which quickly fogged up the stall's sliding door.

As he washed himself, Marco heard a click and an creaking noise, followed by light tapping on the tiled floor. Marco didn't bother locking the door because he knew Star also needed to get ready and he'd be in the shower for a while.

Though he began regretting not locking the door the moment he heard the stall door slide open.

"No fair, you started without me!" Whined Star. Marco didn't even bother turning to greet her. He already knew she was buck naked.

"Hey, I didn't say we were going in together today."

"But we're supposed to!"

"Says who?"

"Me, of course." Star pointed a declaring thumb at herself. "And as the princess's caretaker, you're supposed to tend to all my needs. Aaalll of them."

Marco rolled his eyes, still keeping his gaze on the wall and washing himself as normal. "Star, c'mon. We don't have time for this."

"Well, I'm saving us time."

She slid the door closed and brought herself closer. Marco sighed in defeat, thinking "well, this is happening" for the nth time this year.

He felt a pair of errant hands running all around his soap-soaked back, tracing every ridge and contour paved by his hardy muscles. Ever since Star discovered what lied beneath his modest clothing, she would find every excuse in the book to touch him. Not that he minded, but he wished she would ease up sometimes. Especially in public.

Star hummed and purred with delight as she completely closed the distance, her chest and her cheek rubbing along Marco's back and her stiff nipples grazing him. Her excited hands shifted over to his chest. One palm circled one of his broad pecs, slathering cleansing foam all over while a finger glided along every valley on his prominent abs.

"Hmm, I'll never get tired of this." Star dreamily spoke.

Marco couldn't stifle a gulp as he felt himself stiffening down below under Star's slow, yet erratic ministrations. He had hoped with all his heart that her hands wouldn't travel do-

"Hellooo, what's this?" Star said, debauchery hidden beneath a curious tone as she gripped Marco by the base, swinging it every which way it to get his attention. A guttural gasp stuck at the back of his throat.

"Ooh what was Mr. Diaz doing with this big ol' stiffy, huh?" Her supple hands began racing from the tip to the base, her movements lubricated by the soap gathered on her palms. Discomfort as well as arousal swelled within Marco just as much as his dick.

"Anh... Star." Protests attempted to squeeze between pleasured sighs to make themselves known, but Marco struggled to get even a single word out. Though he held onto Star's arms, he did very little to stop her as his will became more than malleable in her hands.

"I, a-ahh, told you..." Marco grit his teeth, trying hard not to let his body betray his words. "We d-don't, hng-"

"You keep saying that." Star curtly retorted, her voice low and husky. She raised herself on the tips of her toes, her breath tickling Marco's earlobes as she whispered.

"We can make this fasteerrr." She drew out that last syllable in a sultry sing-songy style.

She adds another hand into the mix that toyed with his balls. Back. Forth. Fast. Slow. Halfway. All the way. Her jerking hand did it all. When Marco felt himself ready to blow and Star could feel his breathing intensify, her movements slowed to a crawl. Then she accelerated once more. She had this much control over him and more, it was ridiculous. And he was the one that gave it to her. Such is the price one pays for being in such a relationship.

Much to Marco's surprise and subsequent relief, Star stopped stroking. She walked around her lover to meet him face-to-face. The man couldn't help but avert his gaze despite how often he'd already seen her in the nude.

"Look at me." She demanded as she gently rubbed his cheek and effortlessly moved his gaze towards hers. Her supple hand caressed his coarse cheek. Then her hand glided along his five o' clock shadow.

The sight of her damp hair darkened and drooping around her. All those dozens of tiny droplets falling down her soft, pallid body. The way her slender torso leads into a pair of hips that aren't much wider, yet nonetheless enticing with the right sway. That pair of shapely legs that looked good in anything she wore and were as smooth and easy to spread as butter. Despite her delicate and pristine exterior, Star carried with her a brutish strength that dwarfed Marco's in comparison despite their respective sizes saying the contrary. All of that was partly responsible for how Marco seemed almost always be under her sway when she needed him to be. And she needed him to be right this second.

"What's wrong?" Star asked teasingly, drinking in the sight of Marco's face contorting with each agonizingly slow stroke of his member. "Butterfly got your tongue?"

Marco was absolutely enthralled by the look his lover was giving him. Her assault on his loins working in tandem with that sexy, half-lidded gaze that oozed with so much want that it made him melt.

Without thinking, his face hardened as it drew closer to Star's. Her smile deepened as she was getting him right where she wanted him. They were so close, they can taste one another's breath.

"If you're g-gonna do something, d-do it, Safe Guy." Her domineering facade was slowly falling apart. It was at that moment she was reminded of how colossal Marco was compared to her. How he towered over her and how easily he could toss her around with those powerful arms of his if he so pleased.

Before she realized it, she felt her lips trapped in Marco's. Tongues mingled, spit swapped, and lips smacked. He absentmindedly laid both hands on her waist as he began lightly thrusting against the hole of her hand, wordlessly conveying his own desires. Regardless, Star heard him loud and clear.

She drew a little closer, to the point where his tip parted her lower lips. He can feel her damp warmth enveloping him from below and suddenly he felt his whole body go ablaze as an inferno of passion and lust burned within.

"Enough's enough," Marco declared, too quick and too quiet for Star to hear.

"Wha-"

Marco's hands enveloped Star's rear, forcing her to yelp out of their makeout session. Before she knew it, she was lifted off the ground with her back planted against the wall. Though she was taken aback at first, her shocked expression quickly shifted to excitement as she seemed to be getting what she wanted. Her arms securely wrapped around Marco's neck and her thin, yet strong legs wrapped around his lower back, pulling him closer.

Marco had already lined himself up the moment he swept Star off her feet. The two held each other's gazes hostage. The moment they felt their flesh meet, their bodies started quivering with anticipation. A long silence lingered, leaving nothing but the sounds of their soft, shortened breaths and the shower running. They could swear they could hear each other's hearts attempting to burst out of their chests.

Marco gently pushed forward, exerting a deep groan as her insides yielded to him inch by inch. No matter how many times they've done this, he could never get over how tight she was. How soft and slick she felt around him. Her inner walls took several moments to adjust to his thick, long shape.

"Ahh, Marc- aannhh!" Star cried out as he filled her to the brim. She sunk her teeth and her fingernails into his skin as the ensuing pleasure was more than she could take.

Despite taking it so many times already, it always felt like being struck by lightning the moment they united this way. The sensation persisted with each and every thrust as Marco bottomed out in her over and over. How her body could take all eight inches in quick succession and still stay intact, he had no idea, but at that point he didn't care. Nothing mattered in his mind except to give his girl his all.

"Ha. Ha...Ngh. Ha!" Star cried out every time she felt Marco's tip persistently peck her cervix. Fireworks lit up in her stomach as their genitals collided over and over Her grip on his body grew tighter, bringing them even closer together, if that were possible. Marco was starting to lose the space he needed to accelerate and intensify his movements.

The sounds of flesh slapping and their grunts and moans eventually overshadowed the running shower as the two neared their absolute peak. Star can feel him throbbing with the intent to blow while Marco could feel her twitching all around him. Both aching for release and a grand finale to this deviant dance.

The last thing they heard before the impending finish were the resounding, guttural calls of their own names. Star started frantically pawing at him as she felt waves of his seed crashing against the entrance of her womb, flooding her insides with his essence. Their bodies clung tightly as the two rode out their orgasms. Even with every inch of Marco buried deep within her, she can feel it running down her thighs and falling onto the floor in thick, ropy strands. They shared a deep kiss as the proverbial cherry on top.

Fatigued, Marco rested his forehead on Star's, their hearts racing and chests heaving in sync. Their minds attempted to scramble back into order, still fuzzy from the afterglow. Eventually, nature took its course and Marco's flaccid cock flopped right out of Star, followed by an excess of his essence flowing down her leg like a slow white waterfall.

"Whoa-ho-hooo, Marco." Star remarked, weak in the knees as she fought hard to keep herself steady and standing. "That was just... whoa..."

"I... uh. Yeah." Marco sheepishly replied, at a loss for words himself.

"It's like, still going." Star spoke as she tried to scoop up as much as she could in her hand. "Geez, how much did you have in ya today, big guy?"

Ignoring her, Marco reapplied soap to his body, even more so than before as he attempted to cleanse as much proof of their recent lovemaking as he could.

"Y'know what, I think I'll skip breakfast." Star said in jest. "You gave me waayyy more protein than I need for the day, heheheh."

"This kid, I swear," Marco muttered to himself as he tried to wash his hair and reflected on his debatable life choices up to this point. "Wha-"

"'Scuse me!" Star chirped as her lithe body bumped Marco's out of the way, leaving him outside the range of the cleansing rain of water.

"Hey, I was still using that, y'know!" Complained Marco as he rubbed his shampoo soaked hair..

"You see this?" Star spread her legs to present the mess he made inside and out. "You see all this stuff I gotta wash off cuz of you? Yeah, you bet I'm hoggin' the shower."

"At least let me rinse my hair!"

"After I clean up your mess." Star was about to bring her hands to her legs before stopping herself and turning towards Marco. "Actually, y'know what? Why don't you do it? It's your baby batter."

Marco grimaced in disgust. "Gross."

"Then you wait your turn like a good little peasant."

Provoked, Marco walked right up to Star. He loomed over her as the water fell onto his hair, causing the shampoo to slide off his head and onto Star's.

"Pah! Puh! Pfffft! Marcooo!" She spat profusely as bubbly shampoo began running down her face, some of it getting into her mouth and stinging her tongue. "For corn's sake, ya got some in my eye!"

"Oops." Marco remarked with a crooked smile on his face.

"Meh!" Star playfully slapped Marco in the chest in facetious anger before going back to cleaning herself off.

The two finished their intimate shower. They dried themselves off and commenced slipping into their clothes for the day. Star in her usual vibrant, pastel colored dress, leggings, and headband and Marco in a red shirt, black slacks, and glasses. The two ate some breakfast that Marco cooked, though Star's was a bit light compared to his since she wasn't kidding when she said she felt like skipping breakfast.

With a quick slash across the air with her dimensional scissors, Star cut themselves a portal to school. Before they stepped through, Star raised herself on her tip toes to plant a kiss on Marco's lips. She skipped happily into the spacial rift, more than ready to take on the rest of the day.

Marco however took a moment to stand in complete silence. He gazed into the swirling vortex, wondering how he got to this point in the first place. How he fell into this relationship with a girl he's supposed to be guiding and caring for.

"Oh. Right."

The portal irised in the moment he stepped through.


	2. Estrella

Marco's eyes rapidly fluttered open the moment he felt the warmth of sunlight. He roused out of bed, doing his usual several minutes of stretches and exercises. He showered to wash away what little sleepiness had remained. When he finished, he threw on his usual attire for work. A sweater vest over a long sleeve shirt and a pair of green slacks.

Of course, he had to have the most important meal of the day before he left the house. He cooked and flipped himself a pair of pancakes, drenched in his favorite brand of maple syrup, with a side of eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

As soon as his dishes were empty, he placed them in the empty sink before finally heading out. He grabbed his red hoodie off the coat hanger and the door was shut and locked.

As usual, the drive to Echo Creek wasn't long nor eventful. The chatter from the radio fell on deaf ears as Marco couldn't tell whether music or the news was on. Either way, the presence of sound beat an otherwise dull silence.

7:30. Just like always. Fifteen minutes earlier than he needed to be. There isn't much reason for it, he just liked to be very punctual. He didn't graduate Echo Creek Academy with perfect attendance for nothing.

The door to Marco's office clicked and creaked open. It was dark, save for the slivers of light that pierced through the drawn blinds and onto his desk. He raised them, letting the sunlight completely engulf the room.

Marco rested on his comfy office chair. Metal creaked beneath him as he leaned forward, booting his computer to sign in to work.

The sound of skateboard wheels gliding across asphalt caught Marco's ear, pulling him from his task. He looked behind him to see a girl riding across the school yard on her skateboard. Then he glanced at his watch.

"7:56." He noted. He smiled a warm, reminiscent smile.

The day went by as he expected. Once it struck 9 following the usual ringing of the bell, the day had officially started. Students and staff alike came and went out of his office conversing about all things school related. That was pretty much his job in a nutshell. Meeting people, providing advice or dealing in matters of scheduling for students. Not the most exciting job in the world, but he felt as though he was serving the community in a way. The satisfaction of helping others find their way through life outweighed the monotony of the work itself. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Mr. Diaz, to the Principal's office. Mr. Diaz." Blasted the Principal himself on the intercom. Marco was on his lunch break when it happened. He stopped mid-bite of his sandwich and lamented as he put it away. He hoped he could get back to it in time before his break ended.

The school was under lunch hour and an atmosphere of momentary freedom cast over the school. The hallways were riddled with students of all grades out and about, heading to either the cafeteria or the courtyard.

"What's goin' on, Mr. Diaz?" Greeted a member of the football team. A tall blond guy.

"All's good, Justin." Marco greeted back. "Hey, keep those grades up if you wanna get that football scholarship!"

"Will do, Mr. D!" Justin said as he turned a corner.

"Hiiii, Mr. Diaz!" Cheerfully shouted a trio of cheerleaders. They smiled and waved at him as he passed. Though one of them averted her gaze bashfully unlike the other two.

"Afternoon, girls." He greeted back. He looked to the cheerleader that stood out by coyly avoiding her gaze. "Hey Sabrina, don't push yourself too hard, ok? Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself again."

"Y-yes Mr. Diaz." Sabrina replied somewhat nervously. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Seeya 'round, girls."

As Marco walked away, he could overhear the girls giggling behind him.

"He's so hot." One of them remarked. Chantelle, if he remembered her voice correctly.

"Right? I'd like to give that PhD a house call sometime." Another one replied. Brittney, he recalled. "C'mon Sab, I know you wanna jump his bones too, but at least show some class!"

Marco cut through the outdoor area of the school as he continued his way to the principal's office. He stopped dead in his tracks when a very familiar face approached him. He couldn't stop his smile.

"Sup, Mr. Diaz." Greeted a chilled out skateboarder chick. Marco could never forget Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Hey Jackie, how's your day been?"

She shrugged. "Same old, same old, I guess. You?"

"Yeah, me too. Same stuff, different day. How's your mom been?"

"Still got the hots for her, Marco?" Like a gunshot, popped a beanie-bearing girl from behind Jackie.

The man visibly recoiled and instinctively slapped his pocket where his wallet was. He took two steps back.

"Janna, how many times do I have to tell you..." Marco kept his guarded stance, his eyes staying glued on Janna. "It's Mr. Diaz. Have some respect for once, will you?"

"You still didn't answer my question, Safe Guy." The girl took a couple steps towards Marco, while he took three more steps back. Janna smiled as though deriving great pleasure from the distress painted on Marco's face.

"Jan, c'mon." Janna emitted bad vibes that Jackie wanted none of. "Lay off him, dude."

"Why ya gotta be like that, Marco?" Janna asked. A hand was held to her heart, feigning pain. "I thought we were besties. Otherwise you wouldn't have given me the key to your house."

"Can you not-" Marco sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. He started to walk past the two. "Look I don't have time for this. I gotta get to the principal's office pronto."

Marco didn't need to turn around to see the disapproving look being thrown Janna's way.

After that potential risk of losing his wallet again, Marco finally made it to the Principal's office. The moment he opened the door, he froze halfway through the doorframe upon being greeted with a strange sight.

A couple, presumably parents, stood in front of Principal Skeeves's desk, donned in what appeared to be Royal garbs that reminded Marco of one of his trips to Medieval Times. A king and queen, he presumed, judging by their crowns.

Upon the desk was a hefty chest filled to the brim with gold coins and jewels, presumably given to the Principal by the royal couple as some sort of payment.

Along with everyone else in the room was a girl. Almost certainly the daughter of the royal couple. Couldn't have been any older than 15, maybe 14. She was blonde, like the father, and her hair flowed down to her knees. There were marks on her cheek, like the mother, though they were pink hearts as opposed to diamonds. Though she dressed drastically different from her parents, looking more like she lived in present rather than whatever bygone era they lived.

"Oh good. Here he is now!" Principal Skeeves gestured to Marco, still struggling to process what laid before him.

Everyone turned to him, including the daughter, who stopped toying with a nearby desk lamp.

"Ah yes. You must be Mr. Diaz. Nice to meet you." The woman spoke with a posh British accent. She extended a hand, her wrist bent. "Queen Moon Butterfly of Mewni. Pleasure to meet you."

Immediately remembering a few movies he previously watched, Marco gently took her hand and bowed with a courtesy not unlike the knights he saw.

"Uhh, yes. Yes I am." He didn't know why he did it so unquestioningly, but there was something about the aura that the woman radiated that just commanded authority with every step. "Honored to meet you."

"Charmed." Queen Moon said with a genuine smile.

"King River Butterfly. Nice to meet you as well, my good man." Unlike his wife, the short, yet stout bearded man extended his hand in a manner Marco was more familiar with. His voice was husky and he bore a more jolly, upbeat energy in comparison to his wife.

He took his hand and felt instantly the sheer roughness of his palm and the painful power of his grip. Though Marco's felt like his bones were crushed, he tried to match his strength.

"Oh dear." King River looked at his own hand then his eyes scanned Marco all over. The latter moved his fingers to make sure nothing broke. "Wait wait, don't tell me, let me guess. You're a warrior aren't you?"

"Uh excuse me?" The counselor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't play coy with me, young man." The burly man chuckled. "I can tell by your grip, that you've seen plenty of combat."

"Well I mean..." Marco scratched behind his head bashfully. "I've been in a few tournaments but I wouldn't say I've seen legit combat. Besides, that was years ago. Nowadays, I just teach Karate on the weekends."

"Ka-what now?" River asked, confused.

"A martial art."

The blonde man's eyes lit up. "You're a combat instructor, too!? Moon my darling, this man is perfect for watching over our daughter! He's just like our knights back at the castle."

"Uh, excuse me? Your daughter?"

"Yup! That's me!" Said daughter zipped right in front of Marco her expression bearing unbridled glee. With a lack of class or courtesy unlike her more regal parents, she snatched Marco's hand and shook it with both of hers rapidly. "Hiiii, I'm Star Butterfly! Nice to meet you, new friend!"

"Yes Marco, you'll be fostering Star her for the rest of her high school days." Principal Skeeves said.

"Or at least until she masters her magic studies. Whichever comes first, I suppose." Moon interjected, raising her index finger.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Time out, time out. " Marco's hands ghosted one another in said gesture.

He had no idea where to start. Mewni? Magic? Knights? Taking care of some teen for a family he never met from a place he's never heard of?

"Principle Skeeves." Marco turned to him. "I get that my parents used to foster kids for years, but that doesn't mean I'm the right guy for this."

"Nonsense," Skeeves replied. "I couldn't think of any better candidate in this whole town than our responsible, take-no-chances Safe Guy."

"Oh, c'mon that was years ago!" Marco protested throwing his hands down. "And besides, why pick me for this? I don't think taking care of teens runs in my family."

"Oh come now, Marco" Skeeves lays a hand on Marco's arm, to which prompted the young man to stiffen and scowl at the shorter man. "I picked you specifically because you're a good man. Trustworthy, responsible, intelligent and much more. I believe you're more than capable of doing this."

Marco turned to Star, who peered up at him with wide, blue eyes not unlike those of a puppy's. He could swear he heard faint whimpers coming from her.

On top of Star's how-can-you-say-no-to-this face and the Principal's irritating insistence, Marco's resolve buckled under the pressure. A heavy sigh fell out of his lips as his body relaxed and accepted the hand that was dealt to him.

"Alright fine. I'll take care of her."

"Yaayyy!" Star cheered, popping up next to Marco again and wrapping her noodly arms around one of his while hopping in place. She stopped for a moment as a look of surprise washed over her face. She gave the man's arm a couple squeeze and looked up at him as if unsaid suspicions were confirmed.

"Uh, is there a problem?" Marco asked, confused.

"Whooaa.. are a lot of Earth guys this... Beefy?" Star spoke softly. Then she looked to her parents, speaking once again in loud excitement. "He's just like our knights back in Mewni!"

"Right?" River agreed with a nod. "That's what I thought!"

"Anyways..." Not wanting to delay any longer, Marco gestured at Star to the door. "I guess I should show you around."

"Mmm, lead the way Mr... Uhh."

"Diaz. Mr. Diaz. Well, Marco Diaz, but 'Mr. Diaz will do for now."

"Okay! Let's go!"

And so the two left the Principal's office to check out the entire school. Star's parents and the Principal waved them goodbye.

"I'll give him a week." River spoke, looking up at his wife, concern painted on his eyes.

"Eleven minutes, tops." Moon said dryly in reply.


	3. Monstros

Marco and Star traveled about the school. She skipped around while not straying too far from her Tour Guide, surveying everything with childlike curiosity. Oohs and ahhs emanated from her as she marveled over every little thing her eyes happened to catch glimpse of, even at mundane things like the vending machines and water fountains.

Being enraptured by her surroundings left Star completely unfocused to what's in front of her, leaving the responsibility of avoiding every hazard and obstacle in her path to her new caretaker.

"Like honestly, who does he think he is- careful, loose tile." Marco cut off his grumbling when he pointed out said tile.

"I mean, my parents are better off taking this responsibility, but they're living in- broken glass." Marco quickly picked up Star by the waist, carrying her over the pile of glass shards and placing her back down.

"And Safe Guy?" Marco threw his hands down. "C'mon, I thought I left that all behind years ago! Geez, you wear a helmet to the showers once, and you're labeled for- careful!" Marco shouted as he closed a locker that was carelessly left open.

Tired of being Star's eyes, Marco begrudgingly decided to hold her hand. Star gazed at where their fingers interlocked and her smile widened even more than before. Her grip on his hand tightened and she walked closely beside him, taking in the sights of the school from the safety of her caretaker.

Marco couldn't help but notice the brightly colored object that has been in her other hand the whole time.

"Uh, Star?"

"Mmm-hmm?" She looked up at him quizzically, chewing on the item in question.

"May I ask what that is you're holding?" He points out.

"Oh this?" Star held up his hand, dashing his expectations. "It's your hand, silly!"

"No, I know you're holding my hand." Marco pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mean that... Toy or whatever."

Star gasped dramatically as though Marco just stabbed her in the heart. They both stopped in their tracks. Star's face held ta contempt that would usually be followed by physical retribution.

"Toy? I'll have you know, that this is the most sacred possession of my entire family! A treasured heirloom passed down generation upon generations!"

Marco peered down at her with remorse for his actions. He shyly scratched the back of his head. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know it was tha-"

"The Royal Magic Wand!" Star boomed with pride and bravado as she extended it to the heavens.

Marco's regret left as quickly as it came. He sighed. "Oh I see. You've got a really active imagination."

"Why yes I do, which is why I've got a million spells in this bad boy."

"Ok then. How 'bout you show me one of them?" Marco humored the girl, challenging her claim, not thinking anything could come of it.

Without a second thought, the girl twirled gracefully, her hair trailing behind her like a comet's tail. Her "wand" began to glow a bright golden color before she lunged it forward. A beam of energy shot forth, materializing a gigantic moth-like creature.

It immediately flew away, snatching a poor student in its clutches before vanishing off into the horizon.

"What the heck was that!?" Marco was on the verge of a heart attack. His arm outstretched in front of her out of instinct.

"Whoops." Star said with a palm to her mouth. "I didn't mean to conjure that one."

Marco then slowly backed up away from this crazy kid. He began questioning his life decisions up to that point. Ever since he stepped into that Principal's office, nothing seemed to make sense to him.

"What are you?!" He asked, his usual composure long abandoned.

"I'm," Star began, with all the style and majesty of a magical girl, her wand crossed the air in an arc as a bright rainbow trailed behind it. Cute little woodland creatures popped out of said rainbow.

"A magical princess from another dimension!" She declared with fanfare. Just seconds after, the rainbow above her burst into flames, prompting the woodland critters to flee screaming.

The flames began to spread at an alarming rate. Marco, completely stone-faced, walked to the nearest fire extinguisher. He punched its glass casing, disregarding the shards and blood that rained onto the floor.

He aimed the nozzle, directly towards the fire, squeezing hard as the extinguishing agent erupted forth, putting out all the flames.

Once that was done, the extinguisher fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Star shrugged as she apologized.

"Well, that's the end of our tour!" Marco said with a wavering smile. He waved to Star as he walked away. "I'm gonna go to the nurse and call it a day."

As he vacated the premises with his back towards her, his walking suddenly became faster.

"Byyyeeee Marcooo! Bye new frieeeend! Byyyyeee!"

Marco's legs burst into a full blown sprint. Firetruck sirens echoed in the distance. He didn't even bother to turn around, he just wanted to get home and leave this nightmare miles behind him.

...

The school day had ended. Marco hadn't seen hide nor hair of that crazy girl since he last saw her. The entire school body had to be evacuated from the school when the firefighters arrived. Marco took the opportunity to inform Principal Skeeves he was taking an early leave. He showed him his bandaged hand. When Skeeves questioned him about it, the young counselor didn't respond. Merely walking off towards his car instead. Once he left the school area, he practically gunned it to his house.

As soon as Marco reached his front door, he noticed his welcome mat was slightly askew. Upon reaching down and flipping it over, he saw that the backup key had disappeared

Janna. He thought. Always breaking into his house and stealing his stuff. Or raiding his fridge.

And like he assumed, the door was unlocked.

"Janna!" He called out, putting his hoodie on the coat hanger. "What did I tell you about breaking and entering? Do I have to call the cops this time?"

"Mr. Diaz!?" Star gasped as she burst from the kitchen. "This is your house, too!? Does the whole town live in here?"

"What the-" Marco's mind sought for some semblance of rationale but came up short. "How did- who..."

"Oh yeah." Janna sauntered out of the kitchen. She sunk her teeth into a sandwich. "I kinda let her in."

"You what!?" Marco's fists balled up as he shouted.

Janna then drank some orange juice straight out of the carton. "Aren't you supposed to take care of her anyways? Not very responsible leavin' her back at school, man."

"What did she tell you?" Marco turned to Star.

"Janna told me it was her house." She answered.

"Excuse me? Her house?"

"It might as well be." Janna finished the last bite of her sandwich.

"This is definitely not your house. And I suggest you leave. Now." Marco stepped up to her threateningly.

"Whatever man." Janna shrugged. She was about to walk before Marco stopped her. He held his hand out, expecting something to be handed to him. The girl dropped the spare key atop his palm before making her way to the door.

The moment her hand touched the knob she turned and smiled at Marco.

"I got copies of your keys anyways."

The door shut, leaving both Star and Marco alone in the living room.

"She's nice." Star flashed a smile Marco's way. "She walked me over here."

"Uugghhh..." Marco grunted as he fell limply on his sofa. He let his head hang from tge back of the couch, his eyes stuck to the ceiling. "So yeah. Make yourself at home, I guess. Just... Please don't burn my house down."

He noticed a rather large treasure chest sitting next to the couch. He turned to Star, who was most certainly the reason for its being there.

"That yours, I'm guessing?"

"Mmmhm!" Star nodded.

"Well, I guess I better..." Marco walked to the giant box, grabbing its handle. A hefty grunt boomed from his chest each time he dragged it across the floor, stopped, then continued. "...take this to your...rragh! New! Room!"

It was a hard fought uphill battle, but Marco managed to drag Star's luggage up the stairs to the 2nd floor. He let it down in front of one of the doors.

"Alright-hurgh- Star!" He struggled to hold the chest up with one hand while opening the door with the other. It led to an unused guest room, which consisted of not much other than a bed, a few drawers, and a closet. "here's where you'll be staying."

"Ooh!" Star's eyes surveyed the room as she walked in. She tapped her chin with her wand ponderously.

"It's nice, but I think it needs a lil... Somethin'. Ooh I know!"

She raises her Wand to the ceiling as it emits another bright glow.

"Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expaaaand!"

She shouts out, throwing the wand down as Marco's vision was obscured by a blinding pink light.

When his eyes opened once more, they, along with his jaw became wider.

In an instant Star transformed a plain, near empty room into basically a second house that jut from Marco's. It was very spacious and painted everywhere in bright pastels that fit Star herself very well. There was a spiral staircase that led to the second level. The important parts of a girl's room, the dressers, wardrobes, and medieval weapons, lined the walls. A gigantic canopy bed, being the centerpiece of it all was being jumped on repeatedly by Star.

"Ok, this is pretty cool." Marco admitted. "I wish I had a room like this."

"You do!?" Star gasped before bouncing off the bed and running out of the room.

Star reached Marco's room, with the man himself close behind.

"Star, what are you thinking of-"

"Mystic Room Suck Transform!"

With another glow of the wand, a black hole formed on the floor, consuming every furniture and item in the room.

Both Star and Marco scream as they hold onto the doorframe for dear life, the blackhole trying to suck them in as well.

Luckily, Star managed to close the door saving them both. They lean against the door, breaths short and hearts pounding.

"Star." Marco calmly called out.

"Yyyeah?"

"Please explain to me why the f- Heck! That spell had the word 'suck' in it!?"

"I-I dunno! It just came out that way!"

Marco buried his face against the door, groaning as he slid down to his knees in frustration. He swears this kid would be the death of him soon.

"I'm sorry, Mr Diaz..." Star's eyes dart back and forth, presumable seeking some way to lessen her host's pain. "Uh, how about a little sunshine to brighten your day?"

A quick flick of the wand and a small sun instantly materialized above Marco's head. It brightened above him briefly before suddenly shifting into a gray cloud that showers him in rain.

"Aw..." Star remarked remorsefully.

"Ok! Y'know what? You can take my house! I'm moving ou- AAAAHH!"

Marco unwittingly moved towards the open window, taking a two story fall into a bed of cacti. Honestly, the pain from the fall couldn't surpass the mental strain from being anywhere near that blonde looney.

"Mr. Diaz! Are you ok?" She shouted from the window.

"I'm...fine." He struggled to say. He pushed himself off the bed of cacti and onto the less harmful grass below. "The cacti... Broke my fall."

"You need any help?"

"I'm. Fi-ow!" Marco flinched as he felt the cacti needles piercing his skin with each step. "Fine! Just stay... The heck away from me!"

Marco walks off in a fury. He heads for the street, going to a place he never thought he'd go back to, but definitely needed. He left Star behind once again.

...

The door of the pub slammed open as Marco came tumbling onto the asphalt below. The rain cloud still constantly drenched him.

"C'moooon, Meeelll!" Marco pleaded, his words slurred and his movements sluggish "Just. Just one-hic! One more drink! Last one, I promise!"

"No, Marco." A balding, middle aged man in an apron looked down at the Latino man, shaking his head in shame and refusal. "You said that 8 bottles ago. You've had enough!"

"I'll tell you when I had-urp! Enough!" Marco threw his hand down in a dismissive gesture. His legs wobbled hard as he struggled to rise. "C'mon Mel, I don't haaave any tabs or nothin'! You know I'm good for it!"

"This isn't like you, Marco. You barely even drink at all, and suddenly you come here after like, what? A year? You already tired of your own liver?"

"Ah phooey! You don't know jack... Nothin'!" Marco staggered before just barely getting his balance. "You don't knnnowww! What I've-hic! Been through all...urf...DAY!"

"Hmph. Maybe not, but drinkin' yourself to an early grave definitely won't help."

"Mel, buddy. Pal. Amigo." Marco got close enough to wrap an arm around the bartender's shoulder and blowing his alcoholic breath into the bartender's face. "Just. Just lemme back in. C'mon I'll even pay double."

"The only way I'm letting you in is if you wanna use my phone to call Brantley or a cab to come take you home."

"Oh yeah, well ffffff...forget you then. I ain't leavin' till I get another drink!"

"Look, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. And I'm not letting you in."

The door slams right in Marco's face leaving him alone with the rain cloud still keeping him wet and depressed. He sinks into the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"Hey." He hears a familiar voice snap his head up. He flinched the moment he laid eyes on her.

"What are. You-hic! Doing here? This isn't a place for kids."

Star slowly flicked the wand in Marco's direction. He no longer felt water constantly falling upon him as the cloud dissipated.

Star had her hands behind her back and her eyes to the ground. She sighed.

"I didn't get a choice coming here to Earth," Her voice held a sorrow that softened Marco's anger towards her. "and you didn't get a choice having to deal with me."

Even in his inebriated state, Marco still felt the sharp pang of guilt in his chest. Now he started to hate himself for being so annoyed with her from the beginning. Even if she had caused him a lot of grief the entire day, he remembered that she's still a kid. With unfortunately too much power literally in her hands. Power she struggles to control.

Like she said. Maybe she didn't have a choice. And the power of the Wand was just as much of a burden to her as it is to him.

"I'll. I'll find another family to live with."

Star was on the verge of walking away before she stopped dead in her tracks. Then backed away slowly.

Marco was confused at first until upon closer look, there were several massive shapes looming over her.

Creatures he'd never seen before stood in front of Star. Of all various shapes, sizes, and anatomies. He didn't know who they were or what they wanted but something told him they had ill intentions towards Star.

"Star Butterfly!" One of them called out. A short, green bird creature was the source of the voice. And despite his diminutive size, he seemed to be the one in charge.

"At last, I found you!"

"Ludo! How'd ya know I was here?" Star demanded as she took a defensive stance."

The bird guy named Ludo chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well yeah, that's why I asked."

"Well, Buff Frog- hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!'

All of Ludo's goons roared as they all readied themselves to engage Star. Some held weapons, some used their bare hands, claws, or paws. Even if she wielded a Wand with unimaginable power, there was no doubt that she could still get overwhelmed by the sheer numbers.

Star took a few steps forward before Marco, who instantly sobered up, jumped in front of her. He punches a three-eyed dog creature in the gut., forcing him to fold over forward allowing Marco to follow up with an uppercut to the face that gracefully led into a straight kick that launched him into a giant chicken, knocking both of them down.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Star stood in awe at the way Marco handled those monsters. It was as if all her prejudices about Earth people were shattered.

"I teach Karate, remember?" Marco reminded her as a horned bear with a battle axe charged him. The monster swung down, prompting Marco to sidestep the strike before landing a single punch on his face that knocked him out cold.

Star nearby fights a buff deer humanoid wielding a hammer. A few swings of it yielded no results, until Star kicks him in the stomach and sends it flying upwards then dove back onto his head.

A massive, three-eyed potato shaped monster charged at Marco. Using his momentum, the Karate Master grabbed him by the hands as he fell back and tossed him backwards with his legs.

Marco flipped back onto his feet as he came face to face with a two-headed monster. The man threw a punch to each head before grabbing him by both heads and tossing him into the monster he flipped moments prior. He was running towards him with his mouth wide open on a battle cry that went silent when the two headed creature was jammed down his throat.

A tall giraffe creature was ready to strike Star when she jumped behind him.

"Rainbow Fist Punch!"

She shouted as a giant rainbow colored fist blasted forth and knocked the giraffe into a nearby car window.

The three eyed potato creature from before spat his two headed comrade out before foolishly charging Marco once more, backing him into a car. Seeing what was inside, the man opened the car door and out popped the giraffe's head like a spring. It unwittingly struck his potato friend and knocked him into the two headed one, squishing him beneath his massive body.

Marco backs up into someone and immediately readied himself to strike before putting his fist down after seeing it was Star. She had to have had the same thought because she lowered her Wand after leveling it his way.

They smiled at each other.

Breaking the tender moment, a muscular frog creature comes charging into the parking lot with a streetlight torn from the sidewalk. He charged at the two, yelling wildly.

"Jellybean Hallucination Mist!" Star called out before blasting the frog with a burst of blue, jellybean-covered energy.

The frog dropped his weapon, his eyes dilated as he gazed into his own hands in bizarre wonder.

"Whoa... What is happening?'

Star was knocked backwards by the Chicken creature from earlier but fell into Marco's arms. He looked deep into her eyes, concern painted on his.

Her cheek marks pulsed and brightened briefly.

He brought her back upright before delivering a roundhouse kick that sent the chicken flying off into the distance.

Star raised her Wand high into the air as shining cerulean energy swirled around its Bell. The ground seemed to quake as she prepared one last powerful spell.

"Mega. NARWHAL BLAST!"

There erupted forth an all consuming stream of magical energy accompanied by a massive herd of Narwhals that struck every monster in the vicinity. Every monster that was up went down and every monster that was down stayed down. They all groaned and writhed from their heavy wounds.

Ludo looked around him. His whole gang had been completely wiped out. There seemed to be no chance of them fighting back again for the time being.

"You want some of this, Ludo?" Star asked as she pointed her Wand in his direction.

"No..." He answered, clearly intimidated and failing to conceal it.

He pulls out a pair of evil looking scissors before jumping up and tearing a literal whole in reality that gave way to a portal.

"You see, you morons?" He tosses insults at his failure of a team as they struggled to walk towards the portal he conjured. "This is what happens when you don't work out Your muscles are like pudding! Come on, back in the portal. Back in the portal!"

They could barely make it in without stumbling or limping. The frog was apparently still hallucinating.

"You even retreat like losers!"

Ludo enters the portal last. He pops his head out before leaving entirely.

"I'll get you Star Butterfl-agh!"

The portal closes around his neck, choking him. He pulls it in at the last second but leaves behind his skull crown.

"That was amazing!" Marco beamed. He looked at Star, his expression brighter than it's ever been all day. "I was amazing! You were amazing!"

"Yeah. I guess we were." Star chuckled a little. The events before this whole scuffle weren't forgotten. Her sullen expression returned. "Well, I should probably pack my bags."

"What?" Marco looked genuinely upset she suggested such a thing. "Why?"

"I'm gonna find someone else to take care of me, remember?"

"There's no need for that."

"Well, I can't go back home to Mewni."

"I'm not saying that."

"Then, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." Marco held his breath before letting it all out. "...I'm gonna take care of you, Star."

She gasped, glaring incredulously at Marco before her dropped jaw turned into the widest smile her face could possibly make.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Eeee! Huuugs!" She shouted out before jumping into Marco's arms and squeezing his broad chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mr. Diaz! I promise I'll be good from now on. No more ruining your day."

"It's okay, Star. You still got a long way to go with that magic stuff." Marco couldn't help but reciprocate the hug. He couldn't remember the last time someone showed him any kind of affection..

"And uh. Since we're off school grounds, you can just call me Marco."

"Ok, Mr. Di- er, Marco." Star corrected herself before jumping off his embrace and back to the ground.

They both reach out to hold each other's hands as they made their way back to his house.

"So. We gonna be attacked by monsters all the time from now on?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, probably."

"Alright, cool. I'm sure you could use the help."

"C'mon Marco, I fought monsters like that on the regular back in Mewni on my own."

"I can believe that, but two is better than one, y'know?"

"Are you sure it's not because you enjoy kicking monster butt?"

"It was pretty fun though."

"Heck yeah it was. It always is. Ya gotta teach me some of that Karate stuff sometime."

"Sure, you can attend one of my classes if you want."

"How 'bout a private session at your house instead?"

"Uh..."

Marco felt his mouth filled to the brim and his cheeks puff up before he fell onto his hands and knees and spewed chunk after brownish chunk onto the street.

"Marco! Are you ok?" Star knelt by him, trying to keep him steady.

"Ah. I'm. I'm good..." He says as he wobbled to his feet once again. "Forgot I had a bit to drink before all that."

"Here. I got you." Star wraps his arm around her shoulder, letting him lean on her as she helped him walk the rest of the way home.


	4. Fiesta

The smell of spices and smokiness filled the atmosphere of the kitchen and pleased the nostrils of those within Marco opened the oven and pulled out a deep dish pan filled to the brim with his and his housemate's dinner. Star stood nearby, eyes full of hunger and mouth watering at the sight beholden to her. Her eyes stayed glued on it as Marco carried it through the kitchen.

"Alright Star," Marco spoke as his oven mitted hands brought the pan to the table and Star clapped and cheered nearby at the prospect of dinner. "Feast your eyes. On this!"

"Marco's Comfy Nacho Casseroooole!" Excitedly sung a falsetto voice that may or may not have been Marco's. What laid within the pan was an organized collective of ground beef, triangular tortilla chips, melted blended cheese, onions, jalapenos, onions, tomatoes and olives.

"Oooh!" Star marveled as her caretaker took a spatula and dipped it in the pan. Strands of cheese briefly tethered to the cubic piece Marco fished out, which consisted of every component crammed between layers of tortilla chips and gooey cheese.

Marco placed one still steaming piece on one plate in front of Star then placed a piece on a plate in front of himself.

Star stabbed her fork onto the casserole, taking a piece and letting her gaze linger on it before she gasped.

"Triangle food on cube food!" She beamed excitedly. She brought a piece onto her mouth before freezing completely still. Her eyes bugged out and her pupils shrank drastically.

"Careful, Star." Marco blew on his food in an attempt to cool it. "It's still fresh outta the oven."

There seemed to be a skip in time that went way past Marco's perception as suddenly Star went from being frozen and bug eyed to holding up an empty plate towards Marco.

"More please!" She requested with a smile.

Marco couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's quirkiness. He reached for the spatula laying on the pan and did as she asked. When he sat back down, he grabbed a nearby bottle of hot sauce.

"Ya want some hot sauce with that?" He asked as he shook the bright red bottle. "Dunno if you're into spicy stuff but-"

Before he realized, Star once again lifted an empty plate before him. Her eyes silently, yet loudly asking for more.

Marco blinked. Another portion plopped onto Star's plate and she immediately went to work.

He decided to let the spatula rest on her side of the pan, so she can get another one if she so pleased and he can get into his own plate.

"Geez kid, at that rate you might as well eat the rest of the casserole." The man remarked as he let hot sauce pour onto his portion. He dipped his fork into his food and lifted a piece towards his lips when there came a knock on his door.

"Huh." He put his fork down and made his way to the door. "Now who could that be?"

He opened the door. Marco was confused as he only met a starry night sky and his backyard devoid of life, with nothing but his fence, the shed all the way on the other side, and the garden.

He looked to the left. Nothing. He looked to the right.

"Yo, what's good, homie?"

Marco yelped as he fell on his rear onto the grass below.

He was then greeted to the sight of a girl, standing above him. She wore a tightly fitting cyan tank top and a snug pair of jean shorts. She smiled smugly as a hand on rested on each of her hips. She was around Star's height, but her body was much curvier in comparison. Marco wasn't sure if she was a mewman like Star, but one thing for sure was that she didn't come from Earth. The light milk chocolate skin was normal and her long, messy pink hair could've been dyed, but the cyan horn jutting out of her forehead and her star shaped pupils was nothing that he's ever seen before.

Marco's attention was caught by a gasp from the door. Star stood there, a smile stretching from one heart covered cheek to another.

"Princess Ponyhead!" Star shouted in glee.

"Ayyy, B-Flyyyy!" The girl named Ponyhead replied. Every word from her lips carried with them a ghetto inflection and valley girl rasp.

The two girls shared an embrace as they giggled noisily. The bigger girl parted and then held Star's hand in each of hers.

"Girrrrl! We goin' out tonight!" Ponyhead announced boldly. "You ready to make some ba-a-ad choices?"

"Uh, lemme ask Marco first." Star turned to said man, who was back on his feet and dusting himself off.

"Ohh, hellooo." Ponyhead shuffled up to him, piercing him with half-lidded eyes. "And who's this fine hunk-a man?"

"Uh. Hi?" Marco greeted, discomforted by her suddenly close proximity and her blatantly amorous gaze that moved vertically every second it lingered.

"Ponyhead, meet my best friend and caretaker Marco." Star introduced before turning back to Ponyhead and doing it vice versa. "Marco, best friend, Ponyhead."

"Oh, so this is the Mr. Diaz you've been tellin' me about." The horned girl's eyes briefly widened in surprise, but her smile never wavered. She rubbed a hand along Marco's torso, forcing him to take a step back.

"Mmm. Star's told me all aboutchu." The girl's hand moved to her chin, rubbing it ponderously.

"Has she now?" Marco's eyes darted to Star briefly, who then stood more anxiously unlike five minutes ago.

"Mmmhmmm." Ponyhead hummed flirtatiously. Her eyes never leaving Marco's. "She told me how hot you were and-mmrffff!"

Star laughed nervously as she slapped a hand over her supposedly best friend's mouth, stopping any and all further words.

"Oh Ponyhead. Always such a kidder. Such a joker. A comedian. Hahahaha!"

Marco couldn't help but cock an eyebrow as he looked at the two girls skeptically.

"Anyways, what were you sayin' about going out?" Star reminded.

"Oh dang, you're right." Ponyhead broke completely from her bestie:s grasp. "Tick tock, gurl. Let's partaaayyy!"

"Yeah, Marco!" Star hopped in place as she tugged at the man's wrist. "Let's partaaaay!"

"With her?" Marco pointed at said girl with a thumb. "I dunno Star. I'm getting this "bad influence" kinda vibe from her and we were about to have dinner and-"

Marco's speech froze when Star looked at him with those "impossible to say no to" puppy eyes.

His resolve immediately crumbled. A sigh slipped out of him and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Alright fine. I guess it's a Friday, so no harm in being out late. But I'm keeping a close eye on the both of you and neither of you are making any sorta 'bad choices' on my watch. Got it?"

"Yaaayyy!" Star wrapped Marco's torso in a hug. "I promise we'll be good tonight!"

"Speak for yaself, B-Fly. I'ma be wildin' tonight." Ponyhead said.

"Excuse me, how old are you again?" Marco asked.

"Old enough to know what I want. And how to get it." Ponyhead shot back, giving Marco those suggestive eyes yet again. "Anyways, y'all wanna stand here all night or ya'll wanna get our move n groove on?"

"Heck yeah, Ponyhead!" Star affirmed as she held Marco by the arm.

"Dope. Let's go!"

Ponyhead brandished a pair of scissors from the pockets of her jean shorts.

Star gasped at the sight of them. "Dimensional scissors! Aahhh! Jealous!"

The curvy girl spread the blades of the shears apart before bringing them close to the ground. Then they rose as she snipped, a blue tear in the fabric of space materializing before their very eyes.

Marco eyes the magical gateway cautiously. He stood unsure whether he should be excited or wary at what was awaiting before him.

"Wait, we're going to another dimen-"

"C'mon!" Star cried out as she dragged Marco by the arm and pulled them both into the portal. Ponyhead followed close behind.

Marco screamed as he suddenly found himself falling through the air as opposed to his young, feminine companions who giggled like they weren't gonna take a nasty spill onto wherever they'll land.

The man landed hard face first on some kind of hard, yet smooth floor. He felt sprinkles of dirt and dust on his face and he spat as he peeled himself off the solid surface.

He wobbled to his feet, struggling to shake off the ensuing blur of his vision and pounding of his head.

Once he had his wits about him, Marco's eyes began running marathons around his entire surroundings.

All manner of creatures of various shapes, sizes, colors, and anatomies surrounded him. The kind of creatures that he's seen or read about only in sci-fi or fantasy movies and books. They were all gathered in clusters, shaking whatever appendages gave the sign that they were dancing or talking with whatever means they used to communicate.

As Marco studied his surroundings further, he deduced that he was in some kind of nightclub. The floor below him was segmented in equilateral squares that blinked in different colors every few seconds. There was a turn table a short distance away with what appeared to be a robot acting as the establishment's DJ. A disco ball and bright neon colored lights were hanging from... Clouds?

It looked as if this whole club was outdoors. Heck not even just outdoors but it seemed to float upon a cloud itself within the center of a dark endless void.

"Cool place huh?" Star asked as she appeared next to Marco.

"It's... something, alright." Marco remarked as he still tried to process everything his eyes were seeing.

"Yup. Welcome to the Bounce Lounge. My fav place to chill. Just stay away from the edge."

"Wait wha-"

Marco nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed he was dangerously close to said edge. Below was an endless ocean of metal spikes, where a skeleton in a cap looked to have long since drowned in it.

The man yelped before Star dragged him away from the edge and pulled him towards a photo booth. His racing heart relaxed as the sight of the photo booth brought him an unusual comfort.

"Marco! Photo booth! Photo booth!" Star excitedly shouted. She giggled as she pushed both him, Ponyhead, then herself into the cramped metal box.

Star sat between her two besties as the booth commenced shooting off flashes. Marco quickly joined the two in making weird and comical faces with each pictured snapped. A screen stood before them, going through every manner of filter, caption, and sticker with each photo taken.

"Whoo!" Star cheered. She brought wrapped an arm around each of her friends beside her. "Now... Just you two! A souvenir from the night my besties become besties."

Star zips out of the booth, leaving Marco alone with Ponyhead. His hand hung in the air as he had to deal with how slow he was to stop her from leaving.

"So." Ponyhead began, giving Marco those eyes again. "Guess it's just you and me now huh, big guy?"

"Uh, I guess so." The man couldn't help but be acutely aware of how close they were. Suddenly, the booth felt smaller and he squirmed in discomfort.

Then they both noticed the countdown on the screen before them and the two readied a pose and a smile before the camera snapped another photo.

"I mean," Ponyhead's eyes rolled downwards for a bit before rising back up to meet Marco's. She leans her body against his. Her large breasts were squished against his arm, her creamy dark cleavage in full view. "Being besties is nice'n all. But I think I'd rather be... Besties with benefits?"

"That's... That's not even a thing." Marco said, unable to escape her as she leaned forward more than he leaned back.

"Oh? You wanna make it a thing?" Ponyhead made it sound more like a challenge than a proposal.

The two took another set of photos when the camera flashed three times, and the two were more than ready for them as they smiled and posed instantly without needing the warning on the screen.

"Look, baby." Boundaries were pushed even further when a hand lightly stroked Marco's leg, causing the man to shudder. "This is actually a pretty important night for me. But after seein' you, I think I know a way to make it..."

Ponyhead's face leaned much closer to Marco as it has ever been. His ear was tickled by hot air as she whispered.

"... Unforgettable."

With that, Ponyhead immediately ceased her advances and got right out of the booth. She laughed heartily as her footsteps faded deeper into the nightclub.

The booth flashed another photo, capturing Marco's shaken, slack-jawed face.

As Marco exited the booth, it relieved him to see Star not too far away. She along with Ponyhead were on the dance floor, their forms bathed in the rainbow of neon lights and bodies carried along the rhythm of the blaring music.

"Star!" Marco called out. To which Star took her older, larger friend by the hands and spun him around as deftly as she would with a rag doll.

When Star let go of Marco he ended up bumping directly into Ponyhead's back, both if his arms outstretched on either side of her.

"Ooh, you bold! I like that!" The girl purred before taking each of his hands and placing the flats of his palms on her body. She brought them up, his hands rolling across all her valleys and mounts as she grinded her plump rear against his groin.

With a frightened yelp, he quickly pulled away from her, taking as many steps back as he could.

One foot suddenly went lower and Marco's heart sunk when he realized he was right on the edge again. His arms flailed wildly as he fought to regain his balance.

A hand yanked him back to the safety of the night club. Then he was face to face with a worried Star.

"Marco the edge, remember?" Star chided. "Be careful."

"Star, Ponyhead is coming on to me. Hard." Marco said, while immediately forgetting his brief brush with death just moments prior.

"Yeah, she can get a little..."Star, paused, her eyes bouncing every which way. "... aggressive when she sees a guy she likes."

"Does she do this often?"

"Sometimes. And when that happens while we hang out, she usually leaves me for like... An hour. Or the rest of the night."

Star was abruptly yanked out of view, grabbed by the hand in the strong grip of Ponyhead and brought to a vigorous crowd of dancers. Star immediately got into the groove, lost to the infectious beat of the music and the energy of her fellow party goers. Marco's further calls fell on deaf ears.

Sighing in defeat, Marco sought for some place to sit down and rest. A place like this had to have a bar nearby.

And lo and behold there was. Marco never thought he'd be relieved to find one. He approached the countertop where a creature with a bulbous, octopus-like head with eyes dotting its entire smooth and slimy surface and tentacles fraying from under it cleaned a glass mug.

"What'll ya have?" The Bartender asked in a gurgly, nasally voice.

"Just some water for now."

"No seriously, what'll you have?" The cepholapod creature asked once more.

"I am serious. Water is fine."

The bartender rolled its many eyes before turning towards the shelves filled with all manner of alien beverages and brews that Marco definitely wasn't familiar with. One of them even had an eyeball in it.

The alien server dropped a plastic bottle full of clear water in front of Marco. It was probably the most normal thing he's seen this far.

He twisted the cap off and took several sips of it. He looked back at the dance floor, Star and Ponyhead still having the time of their lives.

"Say, do you card people here?" Marco asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Y'know, check their IDs?"

"For what purpose?"

"To like, y'know." Marco scratched his rugged face. "Check if your patrons are underaged."

"I don't understand. Why does that matter?"

"So it doesn't bother you serving alcoholic drinks to minors?"

"Uh, no? Why would it?"

"Because-" Marco realized that he was in no way, shape or form anywhere near Earth. This was another dimension. Where such laws he was intimately familiar with had no bearing in places such as this. He wondered how many dimensions were out there and what kind of laws and customs they had that differed from Earth.

"Y'know what? Nevermind. Forget I said anything." Marco continued to drink his bottled water in peace.

"Weirdo." The octopus muttered softly before returning to his mug cleaning.

"Yo yo yooo, there's my homie Squeeps!" Marco flinched at the sound of Ponyhead's shrill voice being uncomfortably within earshot. And he started scooting his stool from beyond an arm's length.

"Chillax, I just wanna get a drink. I'm thirsty."

"Yeah, you definitely are." Marco snidely commented. It didn't slip by Ponyhead, who winked flirtatiously in response.

"Ponyhead." Squeeps simply said. "The usual, I presume?"

"You freakin' know it." Ponyhead said in firm approval.

From across the counter, the barkeep slid a mug of something glittery, purple and foamy towards Ponyhead. Marco placed a flat palm in its way before bringing it closer to inspect it. His face scrunched at the overpowering odor of alcohol pervading his nostrils and he didn't even bring it that close to his nose.

"Remind me again how old you are." Marco asked again, keeping the drink further from her.

"Old enough to handle a drink, that's fo sho. Now hand it over." Ponyhead stretched an arm, her fingers closing towards her denied drink.

"I don't feel good about letting someone under my watch drink this much without telling me their age first."

"I'm the same age as Star. Happy now? Now give it here, before I go ghetto on yo ass. I paid good money for that shit."

"Uh, no you didn't." Squeeps interjected. "You didn't even pay for your last dozen tabs."

"Yeah yeah yeah, my daddy's good for it." Ponyhead waved a hand dismissively at the cepholapod before trying to get her drink back. "C'mon, Star's waiting for me back in the floor. I need to get a buzz goin' to keep the party flowin'."

"Pretty sure this would give you more than a 'buzz' "

"It has and it will. Probably not for yo lightweight ass."

"Excuse me?" Marco was taken aback by the insulting comment.

"You heard me. Star told me about that time you blew chunks all over the street."

"I had eight 40 ounces straight." Marco looked dead serious as he spoke.

"Pffft. Yo drank game weeaaak!" She insulted once more. "That's my breakfast, homeboy."

Marco was taken aback for a moment, unable to fathom how someone so young can drink so much.

"You're lying." Marco tried calling her bluff.

The girl walked up to him. Though her face wasn't that close to his, Marco felt a pressure pushing his body away, then his resolve. Ponyhead looked him square in the eye, without the tiniest fragment of doubt or deception on her face.

"Dead. Ass."

Marco blinked. She was pretty convincing. Then he resigned to the fact that he was more responsible for Star than Ponyhead. He slid the drink her way and she caught it in her palm.

"I hope you haven't made Star drink any of this stuff, too."

"Nah, she wouldn't have it the first time. Never offered her another since."

"Good to know she has some sense. And that you didn't pressure her."

"Dang straight. I may be a trashy ho, but at least I care."

Ponyhead was on the verge of bringing the edge of the glass to her lips before lowering it slightly. She looked towards Marco with almost sympathetic eyes.

"Aw heck. Give him a drink, too Squeeps. The 'Special'."

The alien barkeep's many pupils darted between Marco and Ponyhead before turning back to the shelves.

"Wasn't planning on drinking tonight." Marco said. He looked back at Star, still going at it on the dance floor. Drawing the attention of a small crowd who are whooping at her.

"Relax, it ain't even got that much alcohol in it. You'll barely notice it."

"Not much by your standards or mine?"

Ponyhead rolled her eyes. "Man, ya gotta get that stick outcho booty. Like, forreal."

"The heck's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sayin' ya need to loosen up a little. You're at a club. Act like it."

"I didn't come here to get wasted and be a maniac on the dance floor. I'm chaperoning you and Star."

"Bruh, we don't need to be watched." Ponyhead took a sip of her drink. "Ain't it borin'? Just sittin' on the sidelines and watching everyone else live it up?"

"I don't care. I need to be the responsible adult here." Marco argued back.

"Now it's my turn to ask. How old are you?"

"Old enough to know better." Marco replied, mirroring Ponyhead's sass from before.

The horned humanoid put her drink down on the counter and folded her arms across her well endowed chest. "Real talk, how old are you?"

"I'm 30." Marco answered sincerely. "But I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"30!" Ponyhead yelled like it was some massive revelation. "Dude, you're still in your prime, ain'tcha? And you keep actin' stiff as a board? You a virgin?"

Marco was powerless to stop the redness from taking over his face. The question was so out of left field and so awkward, he was tempted to walk away right then and there but he didn't. Almost like he needed to prove Ponyhead wrong in some way shape or form.

"What... What the heck kinda question is that?! You don't just ask someone something so personal as easily as asking what time it is."

"All signs pointin' to yes." Ponyhead smiled smugly as she took another sip of her drink.

"So what if I am? What difference does it make, anyways?"

"Shows you haven't been livin'." She answered, taking a bigger gulp of her drink that left a noticeable gap in the glass. "Star also told me you were kind of a safe guy."

"I'm. Not. A safe guy anymore." That struck a nerve, forcing Marco to bang a hand on the table.

"Prove it then." Ponyhead challenged.

Just then, the drink she ordered for Marco slid in front of him. It was a fiery red beverage that looked as thick as a smoothie. The foam that topped the mug was mountainous and dripped off the edge. A lone cherry rested at the very top.

"To answer your question from earlier, yeah it's not much by my standards. You decide how you wanna interpret that."

Marco held the drink in his hand turning it every which way as he examined it. It had the same consistency as a smoothie. A red droplet cascaded down the smooth transparent surface and landed on his finger. He gave it a tentative lick. From the taste itself it seemed like it contained the amount of alcohol that is standard for Earth.

Rather than drinking, the mug was placed back onto the counter.

"When's the last time you chased some tail?" Ponyhead asked.

"Uh, what now?"

"Y'know." A smile crept onto Ponyhead's face. "Swiggity Swooty, went after that booty?"

Marco still gawked at her with a puzzled expression.

"When was the last time you tried lookin for a girl?"

"Oh!" Marco's eyes snapped wide in realization. Suddenly, a frown scarred his face and he rested an elbow on the counter while his cheek was on his palm.

"A long time ago." He spoke with sullen reminiscence. "She's far out of my reach now."

"What happened?" Ponyhead shifted closer.

"Doesn't matter." He responded guardedly. "It's just... Too late for me."

"She still kickin'?"

"Yeah."

"She live nearby?"

"Like, a few minutes drive away."

"Married?"

"Single mom."

"Then I think ya still got a chance, playa." Ponyhead sympathetically patted him on the arm.

"Nah." Marco said before finally lifting his drink to his lips. It was sweet with a bit of a spicy tang. He can taste a mix of strawberry and cherry in it. Not bad at all. He took another, much longer sip before letting it rest once more.

"Hmm." Ponyhead hummed as she began toying with her drink. She lightly spun her mug, the contents within swishing around making tiny waves.

"Whaddya think of Star?" She asked.

"Star?" Marco repeated, looking back at said girl who still moved acrobatically across the dance floor. How she didn't even think of taking a break, he may never know. "She's... nice. Energetic. A bit of a handful and can make things a bit too chaotic at times, but... I like having her around."

"You like her?"

"As much as a caretaker and a best friend would, yeah."

"Nah, I mean. Like her." Ponyhead put extra emphasis on the word "like" as if hoping Marco would actually fully understand. Hints of wariness danced across his face.

"Uh, I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are."

"Could be." She said coyly, taking another casual drink. "If you think I'm suggesting that you... Go for it. Then yeah, you right. You right."

"I have no business trying to court someone I'm supposed to take care of."

"You ain't got no business actin' how you actin' right now."

"Acting like what?"

"Acting like you don't got it goin' on."

"The heck are you even-"

"C'mon, didn't you notice how the ladies in the club be turning their heads on

you when you walk by?" Ponyhead pointed out.

"So what? They've probably never seen a human before."

"More like, they ain't never seen a fine ass piece of man like you." Ponyhead took another swig before continuing. "You're too good looking to be lackin' in confidence, boo."

Marco was about to reply before Star popped up right in between them.

"Heeeyyy, how my besties doiiing?" Star asked as she brought each of them closer. She smiled as her eyes darted between them.

"S'all good, B-Fly. Me n' Marco just chillin' n' chattin'."

"Yeah it's... It's alright I guess." The man said dryly.

"Ooh, I'm so glad you guys are hittin' it off! My besties are already besties!" Star hopped in place as she spoke. Then she turned to her girl friend. "Yo Pony, when you gettin' back out there?"

"In a bit, girl. Just lemme get my drank on first."

"Cool! Catch ya on the floor, boo!"

"Star, you're not tired yet?"

"Nope! Night's still young and I didn't even break a sweat yet! See ya later!" Star waved at her besties as she skipped away back to the floor, resuming her erratic energetic motions.

"Yo, can I pop your cherry?" Ponyhead asked.

"What!?" Marco yelled, his eyes widening.

"I meant the one on your drink, Casanova." Ponyhead pointed out.

"Oh." The man's tense shoulders slumped in relief as he slid his glass closer to the girl.

She pinched the cherry by the long pit before dropping it in her mouth. Rather than eat it outright, she seemed to be swishing it, her cheeks puffing then deflating one by one.

After a few seconds, Ponyhead's lips parted to reveal the cherry now had it's pit tied in two knots. Marco wasn't sure whether he should be impressed or concerned.

The audible squish of the cherry being crushed between teeth rung out in the air. Ponyhead looked at Marco longingly as some red juice leaked from between her lips.

As if her cherry pit tying skills weren't enough, Ponyhead exhibited a speed that went beyond Marco's sight as he didn't immediately register the feeling of her hands on his cheeks and her lips smashed into his own.

The torn, juicy pieces of the cherry passed between their mouths, the sickeningly sweet taste conquering Marco's taste buds while Ponyhead conquered his tongue.

When the man tried to raise his hands to push her away, his arms strained to raise as if heavy weights were tethered to them. His vision blurred slightly and he felt his own temperature rising at an abnormal rate.

When they finally parted, Marco nearly fell off his stool before catching himself on the counter. He felt lightheaded and woozy.

"What..." Marco struggled to say, a strange, alien feeling overtaking his body hitting him in waves. "...did you just do to me?"

"Whoa Marco. You ain't lookin' so good." Ponyhead remarked facetiously. She shined a lecherous smile. "How bout we bring you to the bathroom? Bein' out here ain't doin' you any favors."

Ponyhead took Marco by the arm, letting him lean on her as she escorted him to the nearest bathroom.

As they moved past the dancing, mingling crowd, a few cast their gazes their way. Some knowing and smiling. Others knowing and gasping.

"There she goes with another one." One patron said.

"Damn. She looks like she has it bad this time." Another one said. "Worse than with the others."

Once the two pushed through the door, Ponyhead took a moment to turn the slender knob until the lock clicked into place.

Marco was propped against the tiled wall across the door, as he stood between a pair of arms barring him from escape.

"Hope you enjoyed that drink and that cherry, boo." Ponyhead's voice was low, as if to stroke something primal within her captive. "That cherry is special, y'know. Grown in the Amora Dimension."

"What... Did it do to me?" Marco's head was still reeling from the effects of his drink and the dizzying heat brought a layer of sweat over every inch of his skin. His head felt so fuzzy, he had to think about breathing to do it.

"Well... When the juices of the cherry mix with two peoples' spit, it triggers a kinda. What's the word? Athena... Achilles... Olympus, something-somethin'."

"Aph...phrodisiac." Marco's inner scholar pierced through the dense cloudiness of his senses to correct her.

"Yeah, that. Makes you horny as hell." She says as she hugs her body tightly against his, her full breasts squishing to his chest. "As for the drink itself, well... Let's just say you won't be sleepin' tonight."

Marco's gaze was captured in her exposed cleavage. Then freely traveled the rest Ponyhead's body. Her wide hips looked tempting to grab onto as did her plump ass which jiggled even beneath her tight jean shorts.

The man couldn't stop his hands from holding her by the waist, then traveling to her rear, which he could barely grasp the entirey of. He traveled lower, her velvety, bountiful thighs tingling his fingers to the touch as the flesh yielded to his soft squeezes.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you, baby?" Ponyhead cooed as she unzipped Marco's hoodie, his grey shirt slowly peeking into view. Hungrily, she dug her hands under his shirt. Marco seemed sensitive to her touch as they felt like tiny shockwaves across his skin.

"Ssstop... No..." He slurred in spite of his own actions.

Ponyhead whistled in amazement as her fingers slid across the solid crevasses of the man's abdominals. "Jackpot."

While one hand gently caressed his stomach, the other one roamed towards his black jeans, along his thighs. It was then that Marco became hyper aware of what lied throbbing beneath his trousers when her squeeze forced a feeling he hasn't felt and a sound he hasn't made in years.

"Ooh boy. Exactly what I expected." Ponyhead said as she licked her lips.

Part of Marco knew that he shouldn't be feeling what he felt, but the way Ponyhead rubbed him just felt good. Bordering on addicting even.

Their lips crashed once more. Marco reciprocated the desire this time around, too entrenched in the way his loins were being worked and the embers of a once thought dormant libido being stoked. The better part of his mind loudly urged him to get out while he still could, but the needs of his body were louder.

The dark skinned girl's knees bent until she was squatting. Her face was level with Marco's crotch as she stared lustfully at the tent he was pitching. She gave him a few more rubs along his jeans, causing him to squirm and shudder. A hand pinched the zipper of his fly before slowly descending.

Their hearts nearly jumped out of their throats when the door was blown off its hinges. Said door struck the wall next to them with a masked man in a suit embedded into it. There was a wide hole in his chest that revealed innards made of metal, wires and electricity.

The two looked outside and saw Star fighting off a group of the same kind of masked man. She fired spell after spell at them, pushing them back as best as she could.

"Star?!" Marco shouted out. Witnessing her surrounded once more, his senses cleared and he sprung into action.

However, his body was still under the effects of the Aphrodisiac and he tripped over his jellied legs.

When he peeled his face off the bathroom floor he was suddenly hit with a splash of ice cold water. He instantly regained control over his body, the burning in his skin and the weakness in his limbs no longer ailing him.

"C'mon, Marco!" Ponyhead urged as she helped him back to his feet. "We gotta backup our bestie!"

"Who the heck are those guys?" Marco asked.

Ponyhead sighed before answering, looking out of the bathroom in sorrow. "They're here for me."

"What? Whaddya mean?"

"Just... C'mon!"

The two bolted out the door barreling towards where Star held off the group of masked robot men.

"Hey, creeps!" Ponyhead yelled out, grabbing their attention. "Y'all lookin' for me? Here I am!"

"There she is!" One of them shouted. "Get her!"

Soon, a group of them stopped attacking Star and went straight for Ponyhead and Marco.

When one got within punching distance the Karate master Judo flipped the assailant onto his back before immediately shutting him down with a punch through the chest.

"Whoa, brutal." Ponyhead remarked as she shot a blast of pink energy towards one robot man, blowing his mechanical head off. "Damn sure can handle yourself.

"Eh. Not my first rodeo." Marco said as he grabbed the arm of one robot, chopped it clean off then used the severed arm as a club to swing the same foe's head clean off.

"Well then, let's ride 'em cowboy!" She yelled in excitement as she grabbed another masked man by he head, pierced her horn straight through his metal skull and shot energy at another behind him.

Nearby, Star still kept a wand leveled towards any nearby masked man, shooting spell after spell.

"Raspberry Ribbon Lasso!" She shouted as a pinkish red energy burst from her wand in the form of a tethering rope that tied around the ankles of one robot before he swung every which way, used as a weapon against his metallic brethren.

Ponyhead at some point got too careless as one masked robot grabbed her and lifted her off her feet.

"Let. Go! You! Mother!" Before her insult was complete, she was tossed to the ground, surrounded by more masked men.

That was, until Marco and Star cleared out a few of them that were too close. Now the human and mewman stood in front of her, ready to retaliate the moment they drew near.

"It's alright Ponyhead, we're here." Star said as she kept her wand stretched out.

"Yeah, we got your bu-er, back." Marco stuttered, trying to shake off those thoughts from earlier in the bathroom.

"LILACIA PONYHEAD." A deep, authoritative voice thundered thoughout the club. It prompted all the robots to freeze in their tracks. Ponyhead shook with a fear that Marco would never have thought to see from a girl like her.

"Is that..." Star paused, lowering her Wand.

A crowd of masked men that were once closely clustered, parted as someone else walked from between them. It was a heavy set, purple haired, purple bearded man with a royal robe patterned in pastel colors. Shiny jewelry swung from a chain around his neck and stuck out of rings on his fingers. And of course, you can't forget that crown on his head which announces all in close proximity that he owns and runs a kingdom.

"Uhhh..." Marco was stunned to meet royalty for a second time since he met Star's parents.

"Hello, daddy." Ponyhead softly greeted as she exhibited a meek, docile side that Marco also never would have thought she'd be capable of.

"Hello Princess." King Ponyhead greeted warmly, yet his face was firm and bared a hint of annoyance to it.

"Uh, what's he doing here?" Star asked with a whisper.

"It's the end of the line for me, B-Fly." Ponyhead looked back at Star with sorrow. "But at least I got to live it up for one last night."

"One last night?" Star cocked an eyebrow, confused. "For what?"

"Before ya girl's gettin' locked up in St. O's."

The mewman princess's eyes and mouth gaped as she gasped in sheer horror at the utterance of what sounded like a cursed name.

"Not St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!?"

"Bingo." Ponyhead confirmed. "I'ma be tossed in the big house. But honestly, I done it to myself."

"Oh relax, cupcake." King Ponyhead spoke with shaky assurance. "It's reform school, not jail. Sure, it has the inner workings of one like high, impenetrable walls, security towers, searchlights, armed guards, etc. But not jail."

"Oh Ponyhead, I'm gonna miss you!" Star pulled the bigger girl into her arms for a hug, to which she reciprocated. One of Star's hands let go before pulling Marco into the hug while yelling "huuugs!"

"Alright, princess." One Masked Man spoke as he brought Ponyhead's hands behind her back and cuffed them together.

"Easy man, watch those cuffs." She protested before being dragged away.

"Bye Ponyhead!" Star shouted as she waved. "I'll try to call ya as much as I can!"

"See ya when ya get out, Ponyhead." Marco said as he waved as well.

"Hey, Marco." Ponyhead stopped for a moment, turning to the man in question.

"Yeah?"

"When I get out," A doubtless smile crossed her lips. "we should pick up where we left off earlier."

Marco couldn't react except with anxiety at her words and the thoughts of the events prior to her being taken away.

With one last flirty wink, Ponyhead is pushed through an open portal. The remaining masked men followed suit.

"You!" Marco jumped upon hearing the King address him so accusingly. He gulped, his mind racing with every prayer in the book for his own life.

"Ye-yes, Your Majesty?" Marco nervously answered. He audibly sweat bullets as his scared eyes met with the king's full of anger.

"Zip up your fly, boy! You look ridiculous!"

Relief washed over Marco as the king scoffed and made his leave through the portal. It closed behind him a second later.

"She took you to the bathroom, didn't she?" Star asked out of nowhere.

"Wha-" Marco was caught off guard by the question. Though he couldn't lie to her. She must've noticed they weren't at the bar anymore. "Yeah. She did."

"I mean." Star dragged her foot along the floor back and forth. "I was hoping you two would get close, but not that close!"

"Nothing really happened if that's what you're thinking."

"You sure?" Star raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Because Ponyhead likes to... 'get it on' for a while."

"Positive." Marco affirmed, the truth bright in his eyes.

"Ok. Good." Star smiled, seemingly pleased with his answer.

"By the way, we're stuck here, aren't we?" Marco pointed out.

"Not in the least bit." Star denied as she snipped the pair of dimensional scissors.

"Oh thank goodness." Marco wiped a brow in relief.

"Now we can go anywhere we want! Anywhere in the entire universe!"

"You know what Star?" Marco rubbed a chin ponderously as he juggled the infinite possibilities in his head. "I think I know just the place."

...

After a long night of eating nachos and going through a movie marathon, Star and Marco ended up falling asleep on the couch. The TV was the only source of light in the living room and an empty, crumb filled bowl sat lonely on the coffee table.

Marco was stroking Star's hair as she laid on his chest and wound her arms around him tightly. The man yawned himself awake, his eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the light.

"Mari..." He called out groggily as he tapped her head. "Sis, it's late. We gotta. Getcha in bed."

Star stirred and groaned in protest but refused to move. It was then Marco realized that it was Star that was hanging onto him the whole time.

"Oh." He said to a sleeping room.

"Mrrrr. Nooo..." Star murmured in her sleep, clamping onto her caretaker even harder. "My... My Mmmarco... You can't have... Get away... Pony..."

Marco blinked. He wasn't sure whether he should find this adorable or worrying. Either way, he didn't have the heart to wake her up. So he laid back down and closed his eye. Once he fell back asleep, his hands started idly running through her golden locks again.

Star purred in delight.


End file.
